The Sweetest Sounds
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: oneshot, songfic, SK. What happens when Sora returns and they have a masked ball to celebrate? A lot of fluff, drama, and love songs of course! Check it out!


After watching the move Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella I had to make a songfic! I just had the biggest urge.. So forgive me! UP should be up sometime middle or late January! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs from Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella! Even though I wish I did...

A/N: Okay, sorry Namine fans but I made her really OOC in this story! I needed some to be a "witch" so I just choose her! Apologies!

The Sweetest Sounds

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

XXXXX- scene change

**Him singing**

_Her singing_

_**both singing**_

XXXXX

It had been five years. Five long years since he left her. And still, she waited for him. After all, she did promise him right? She was determined, even stubborn enough, to keep that promise. Her friends tried to get her to meet new people, hook up with old friends, or just go out with someone other than them and all she would is simply shake her head no. Didn't they understand? She didn't need to go out looking for love. She already found it.

When she told her friends this, they would just frown and tell her it was a slim chance to none that he would ever return. But those words didn't damage her hope... her pride in him. She knew him, he would return.

Now the last five years were long but she wouldn't say they were depressing. Sure, she was sad that Sora wasn't there with her, but she knew he wanted to her to have fun and be happy while he was gone.

Sora...

Kairi sighed dreamily in her vanity mirror as she ran a wooden brush through her long crimson locks. Her hair sure had grown the last five years. Her once shoulder length straight hair now ended to her mid back, where it curled slightly at the end. She wondered if he would like it.

"_The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear_

_are still inside my head._

_The kindest words I'll ever know_

_are waiting to be said._

_The most entrancing sight of all_

_is yet for me to see._

_And the dearest love in all the world_

_is waiting somewhere for me_

_is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me..."_

XXXXX

The sound of his footsteps softly echoed against the brick wall of Traverse's Town's stores as he walked through the second district. It was night and the twinkling white stars lit up the darkened sky. Sora had left his two sleeping friends in the hotel room when he decided to go and get some fresh air. He wasn't sure if it was his insomnia that was bothering him or the thoughts of her that he couldn't get out of his head.

Kairi...

Sora ran his fingers through his chestnut colored locks as he laid down on the smooth outing of the water fountain. He let the arm he wasn't resting his head on dangle in the water as his cobalt eyes locked onto the sky.

"**The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear**

**are still inside my head.**

**The kindest words I'll ever know**

**are waiting to be said.**

**The most entrancing sight of all**

**is yet for me to see...**

**And the dearest love in all the world**

**is waiting somewhere for me**

**is waiting somewhere...somewhere for me**," Sora softly sung as he averted his eyes from the sky to the water. He smiled sadly when he saw the outline of Kairi in the water. He missed her so much. He wished he could just go home and see her. (A/N: Okay, The song is getting to the part where they sing counterpart so I'm not going to use my XXXXX's for this. Just bare with me as I switch back from Kairi and Sora., lol)

"**The sweetest sound I'll ever hear..."**

Kairi placed her brush down as she got up from her seat. She ambled over to the window and pushed it open. The smell of the beach instantly hit her as she took a seat on her white window seat. She brought her knees up to her and crossed her lean arms in front of as her cerulean eyes gazed at the white fluffy clouds in the sky.

"_The sweetest sounds, I'll ever hear_

_are still inside my head _" (A/N: Remember their in counterpart, lmao)

Kairi smiled when the white fluffs seemed to make a picture of her love for her.

"_The kindest words I'll ever know"_

Sora turned his head away from the fountain and his eyes narrowed when he saw something he never spotted in Traverse Town before. It was a garden. Sora hesitantly got up and started to walk over to the small patch of green as he sung softly.

"**The kindest words I'll ever know**

**are waiting to be said."**

Sora kneeled down in front of the garden as he plucked a small white rose from it's root. He tenderly held the flower as he got back up, making sure the thorns wouldn't tear into his tan hand. With his index finger, he started to lightly trace the flower petals as he tilted his head up to look at the sky.

Kairi uncrossed her arms and instead grabbed the lavender pillow beside her and looked down at it. There was a picture of him, her, and their friend, Riku, sown on top of it. They were all smiling. Kairi hugged the pillow tightly to her as her eyes drifted back towards the sky.

"_**The most entrancing sight of all **_

_**is yet for me too see!**_

_**And the dearest love in all the world**_

_**is waiting somewhere for me..." **_

Kairi got up and grabbed the ledge of her window frame. With one last look to the beautiful blue and white sky, she sang.

"_Is waiting somewhere..."_

Sora sighed as he turned his spiky head from the sky back towards the ground.

"**Is waiting somewhere..."**

"**_Somewhere for me..." _**the two finished softly.

XXXXX

"**Somewhere for me...**(That's a repeat of what he just said) **" **Sora sung. His hand tightened around the rose's stem when he heard 'hyucks!' and quaking. Sora winced at the pain in his hand as he turned around to see his laughing buddies. He glared at them, since he was rather embarrassed, as he unattached the stem from his hand and dropped the rose to the ground.

"S-So-Sora! Singing! Yack yack yack yack!" Donald laughed as tears started to spill out of his eyes.

"Gawrsh Donald! I thought Sora sounded very good!" Goofy said as he turned towards the duck.

"Thanks Goofy..." Sora whispered as he walked over to his companions, his face still holding a tint of pink, "What are you guys doing out so late anyway?"

"Well...uh...hyuck, I forgot. I think we had to tell you something..." Goofy scratched the back of his head dumbly as Donald rolled his eyes.

"What we had to tell you is that," Donald paused, wanting to see Sora's anxious face. Donald got what he wanted.

"Tell me what? Tell me already!" Sora pleaded his friend. He resisted the urge of putting his hands on Donald's shoulders and shaking them.

"Our mission is completed," Donald sweat dropped when he saw Sora's cobalt eyes lit up.

"You mean-!"

"You can go back home now," Donald finished and quacked loudly as his cobalt eyed friend picked him up and swung him around happily. (OMF. LMFAO! I can so picture Donald's face... XDD!)

"YOU BIG PALOOKA! LET ME DOWN!" Donald yelled as he was thrown up in the air. Sora chuckled as he watched his friend hit the ground. Donald groaned as Goofy laughed. Sora gave his taller friend a tight hug.

"Do you know what this means!" Goofy stared blankly at him before jumping up and down.

"Oh! I know! I know! Don't tell me! It has to do with that girl... Keesha or something."

Sora narrowed his eyes playfully as he stepped out of the hug, "Kairi."

"Oh! Hyuck! That's who I meant!"

"Come on! Let's go home!" Sora cheered as he started to run off towards the Gummi Ship. Goofy started chasing Sora until he realized that he was the only one running. He turned around and saw his friend still on the ground.

"Uh... Donald? Are you coming?" Goofy asked as he stared at his friend.

All Donald did was shake his head as he got up from the cement floor.

XXXXX

A few hours passed and Kairi was busy taking an afternoon nap until her french bedroom doors flung open. Kairi groaned and threw a pillow on top of her head as a bubbly brunette ran in and started jumping on her bed.

"KAIRI! KAIRI! Guess what! Guess what!" Her friend squealed happily as she did a flip on the lilac mattress.

"Five more minutes..." Kairi grumbled as she placed her arms over her ears. Selphie shook her head and kicked off Kairi's pillow. Which happened to be shielding Kairi's view of the sun and her friend.

"Ack! Selphie!" Kairi yelled as she placed her arm over her eyes. After adjusting to the new brightness, Kairi looked up at her friend as she sat up.

"What is it Selphie?" Kairi asked, trying to keep her anger level down. The hyper active girl flopped down upon the bed and squealed happily.

"Guess Who's Back! Back Again! Sora's back! Tell a friend!" Selphie sung happily.

"Selphie, I thought you were over that son- Wait. Did you just say Sora!" Kairi yelled, her cerulean eyes widening.

"Yep! He's back Kairi! After five years! But that's not the coolest part! GUESS WHAT!"

"What!"

"The mayor is throwing a masked ball for his return! Isn't that awesome!" Selphie blinked when she saw Kairi frown, "Kairi? What's wrong?" (A/N: Well, I know Kairi was adopted by the mayor in the KH. Well, I dunno. But anyways, it's not like that in this fic. Namine is actually the Mayor's daughter, not Kairi.)

"I don't have a dress... or a mask at that," Kairi bit her lip. Selphie rolled her emerald eyes and grabbed her friends arm.

"That's why we're going shopping!"

"Can we see Sora first?"

"Kairi, we only have six hours to get ready for this thing! We don't have time! You can see him at the ball! Now let's go!" Selphie squealed as she started to drag her friend out her bedroom. Selphie turned when she realized she didn't have Kairi's grasp anymore.

"Uh Selphie?" Kairi laughed, looking down at her pajamas and messy hair. Selphie giggled.

"Oh right. I'll wait."

XXXXX

"But Donald, can't I see Ka- my friends first?" Sora asked, standing in the guest bedroom of the mayor's house.

"Sora, can't you wait till the ball for that? We- You don't have the time! We have to get your tuxedo, we have to go make sure everything is going okay in the Grand Ballroom, you then have to get ready, then you have to talk to the mayor... See? No Time!" Donald assured as he changed his shirt to a fresh one.

"Ah But-"

"No Buts!"

"Gawrsh, Don't worry Sora. Kairi isn't going anywhere," Goofy patted his friend on the back.

"I hope not..."

XXXXX

"Selphie, I think this is the one!" Kairi squealed in the dressing room. Selphie praised God silently, I mean, this had to be the fiftieth dress Kairi tried on. A lot of other dresses looked good on the red head, but Kairi wanted her dress to be perfect. Selphie sighed romantically, Kairi wanted to be perfect for him.

"Let me see it Kai!" Selphie begged as she placed her long yellow dress in the chair she was sitting in. Selphie fell in love with that dress when she first saw it. Tidus have better love it too.

"Okay..." The door of the dressing room creaked open and Kairi stepped out. Selphie's jaw nearly hit the carpet when she saw it. It was beautiful! The top of the dress was a light blue corset, cutting off right at the hip. The rest of the dress flowed out, it was made of blue satin material and had a perfect amount of small white glittery jewels on it to make it stand out. A small white eye mask was on Kairi, the small diamonds on the ending curves on the mask matched the ones with the bottom of the dress. Kairi had white gloves on her hand and picked out a silver cross necklace with blue diamonds for accessories. (A/n: Basically Kairi in a really pretty looking Cinderella dress, lol)

"Kairi! You look like you popped right out of the Cinderella fairytale!" Selphie squealed as she gaped at her friend. (A/N: see? Lol)

"Really?" Kairi smiled sheepishly as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah! Sora is going to di-"

"Why does it matter if you look good? It's not like the keyblade master is going to fall for you," a cold voice interrupted the brunette. Selphie glared at the new comer as Kairi blinked, a hurt expression on her face.

"Hello Namine," Selphie greeted. Namine was the mayor's daughter so it wasn't a good idea to get on her bad side. Namine came to live with her father right after Sora left. To Kairi, Namine's occupation was to make Kairi's life a living hades.

"Yeah whatever Stephanie," Namine said, blowing down at her new french manicured nails.

"It's Selphie..." Selphie growled under her breath.

"What was that?" Namine asked, turning towards the brunette.

"I said It's Selphi-" Selphie stopped talking when Namine put her elbow right in front of Selphie's face.

"Talk to the elbow because the hand isn't even going to reach, Stephanie," Namine then turned to Kairi with a disgusted look on her face, "Like I was saying, the keyblade master will never fall for you honey. I mean really, look at you. Sure, you have a pretty dress on now, but you can't hide what you are forever. You're just a common girl. Sora, on the other head, is a keyblade master. He doesn't have time for an average girl like you."

"S-So-Sora talked to me before! Why wouldn't he now?" Kairi stuttered out, feeling the back of her throat tighten up.

"That was when he was common. He's changed," Namine spat, holding her sea green halter top dress in front of her.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's in my house right now and daddy is hooking me and him up. I mean really, think about it. You haven't seen this guy for what? Five years? Of course he's over you!" Namine laughed bitterly, "As a matter of fact, he's taking me to the ball tonight," Namine lied.

"He- He is?"

"Yeah," Namine heard her beeper go off, "Well I gotta go. See you losers later."

"Kairi, Don't listen to her-" Selphie turned her head and stopped when she was the redhead girl bring her hands to her face and slide down the dressing room's wall. Selphie frowned as she kneeled down beside her crying friend.

"Kairi. She's just talking stuff. Don't listen to her," her friend smoothed as she rubbed her friends shoulder comfortingly.

"Se-Selp-Selphie. He promi-promised!" Kairi cried.

"Yes. Sora did promise. And," she waited till her friend looked at her, "He wouldn't break that promise."

"Really?" Kairi sniffled as she got up and straightened her dress.

Selphie nodded, "Yeah. Look, you're going to the ball tonight and seeing him. When you see him and know he hasn't changed, then you guys can be together. But, if unfortunately he is the jerk Namine talks of, then use your mask and your dress as an advantage."

Kairi nodded and smiled, "Okay."

XXXXX

The grand clock chimed ten as Sora finished dancing with one maiden. Oh why Oh why, did the mayor have to point him out so all the girls would throw their selves at him? Sora leaned against the brick wall by the staircase and sighed, closing his eyes. The orchestra filled his ears and he still could basically see all the dancing couples in his mind. He never knew there were so many living occupants in Destiny's Islands. A lot of things seemed to have changed since he left. It didn't bother him though. He only didn't want one thing to change and that was her.

I wonder if Kairi's here somewhere... so many girls... uh. 

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice filled his ears. Sora opened his eyes and looked down at the raven haired girl before him, "Will you dance with me?" she asked politely. Sora took a step forward, his hand gripping the stair rail.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to dance right now," Sora apologized. He only received a polite nod and a goodbye from the girl.

Meanwhile, a certain trio weren't having exactly the time of their lives. A black jeep rolled down the pavement road and was making its way to the castle. A blond spiky haired boy, who had a frown on his face, was driving the car. A yelling brunette with emerald eyes sat in the passenger seat, and a silent redheaded girl sat in the back.

"Tidus! You're not one but two! TWO! Hours late!" Selphie screamed as the car made a sharp turn.

"Babe! Why does it matter! The party lasts all night, and it's not like you have a date waiting for you! Because, FYI, your date is the one driving the piece of crap that made ya'll late!" Tidus hollered.

"KAIRI HAS TO MEET SORA!" Selphie yelled as they spun into the parking lot.

"Hehe. Selphie, It's okay," Kairi said, just wanting the two to stop arguing.

"YEAH SELPHIE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S BLOWING IT OUT OF PROPORTION!" Selphie glared as she got out the jeep and slammed the door, "HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Tidus yelled, following suit and leaving Kairi all alone.

"Don't talk to me Tidus!"

"Selphie! Come here!" Tidus yelled as he chased her up the stairs. The two guards simply rose their eyebrows at the screaming duo. Kairi got out of the car and slowly made her way after them. She nodded at the guards when she passed them.

"What? Want to YELL at me some more!" Selphie screamed when she got on top of the grand stairs. About everyone turned to look at the trio. Tidus grabbed Selphie and pulled her in a furious kiss.

"No, I wanted to kiss you. Now let's dance," Tidus said, making Selphie blush a deep red. The two nearly ran down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Selphie accidently bumped into Sora as she made her way into the crowd.

Sora blinked and turned towards the staircase with a confused expression, "Wha-Woah..." Sora breathed when his eyes landed on a cerulean eyed girl. Her crimson hair was tied up in a fancy bun, a few curls dangling from it. Her dress and her mask were both absolutely gorgeous. But she... she was breathtaking.

Not only is she breathtaking... but she looks awfully familiar. I have to ask her to dance with me! (A/N: It's not going to click in his mind that it's her until later, haha)

Kairi blushed slightly when she saw everyone's eyes on her. She guessed they were still in surprise from the loud introduction. Her eyes scanned the grand ballroom but they stopped looking around when they landed on a certain boy at the end of the stairs.

There's that crown necklace. That has to be Sora. Kairi felt her shoulders tense. She had the urge to just turn around and run away. No. She wouldn't let Namine or her nerves get in her way of seeing him again. She didn't let that happen the last five years, so why would she start now?

"Hello," Sora breathed out when she was in front of him. Kairi curtsied at the keyblade master, feeling very odd doing so.

"How do you do?" Kairi asked politely, her voice coming out as a soft whisper. (A/N: Namine is to busy dancing with other boys to notice Kairi's presence yet)

"I'm doing great. But would you like to dance?" Sora bowed as he stuck out his hand for her to take.

"I would love to," Kairi said before the two literally started gliding across the room. The two danced for a while before their nerves started to relax. Kairi smiled up at Sora. She just loved the feeling of his strong arms around her.

"You know, you look awfully familiar," Sora said, his cobalt eyes never leaving hers.

"I do?" Kairi asked, trying to play it cool. Kairi decided she would tell him later that it was her. That is, if he didn't find out before hand.

"Yes. I feel like we've met before. Does that sound crazy?" Sora asked, not even noticing the other people in the room. Including a very jealous Namine. But all she did was let out a 'hmf' and go back to dancing with the other men. He didn't seem to be her type anyways. Let him have trash. She really didn't care.

Kairi was expecting that. Namine was the type of person who would talk a lot of stuff but not do anything about it. However, Kairi was not expecting for Sora to start singing as he danced with her.

"**Ten minutes ago I saw you,  
I looked up when you came through the door   
My head started reeling, You gave me the feeling  
the room had no ceiling or floor.** "

The dancing couple passed by tons of others, including Selphie and Tidus. Selphie winked at Kairi and Tidus gave her a thumbs up as she passed them. Kairi smiled at them before turning her attention back to the handsome male.

"**Ten minutes ago, I met you  
and we murmured our how-do-you do's,  
I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms**

**and to sing out the news**."

"Tidus, why can't you sing to me like that?" Selphie pouted as she danced with the tall blonde. Tidus chuckled as he pulled Selphie closer to him.

"I'm tone deaf, just like you," Tidus received a slap on his arm.

"Baby!"

Kairi smiled down at Sora as he picked her up by the waist and swung her delicately.

"**I have found her! She's an angel.**

**With the dust of the stars in her eyes.**

**We are dancing, we are flying!**

**And she's taking me back to the skies.**"

Sora softly placed her back on the ground again and danced with her across the room. Pulling her closer and closer every step they took.

"**In the arms of my love I'm flying**

**over mountain and meadow and glen**

**and I like it so well that for all I can tell**

**I may never come down to earth again!**"

Sora smirked as he placed his mouth right next to Kairi's ear. Kairi felt herself blush as they made their way out of the grand ballroom and into the empty garden area.

"**I may never come down to earth again**," Sora whispered in her ear as they passed by the double doors. Kairi blushed and turned her head to the side as they waltzed by all the beautiful flowers. She began to sing softly.

"_Ten minutes ago, I met you  
and we murmured our how-do-you do's,  
I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms_

_and to sing out the news._"

Sora gently placed his hand upon her cheek and made her look towards him. Her cerulean eyes sparkled as they landed on his shining cobalt ones.

"**I have found her!"**

Kairi could only feel her mouth go dry and the beating of her heart.

"_I have found him!_ "

The two passed by the beautiful water fountain before they sung together.

"**_And _she's**_he's** taking me back to the skies!**_

_**In the arms of my love I'm flying**_

_**over mountain and meadow and glen**_

_**and I like it so well that for all I can tell**_

**_I may never come down to earth again," _**The two paused. Kairi placed her forehead against his and Sora ran his hand gently down her face.

" **_I may never come down to earth again,_" **The two whispered to each other, both with their eyes closed. Sora felt happier as ever, but Kairi on the other hand, felt warm tears brimming her eyes. This might be her last chance with Sora.

"I only met you ten minutes ago but," Sora sighed, his warm breath caressing her face, "I think I'm in love with you."

Kairi just shook her head which made Sora open his eyes. He frowned when he saw tears escaping her eyes.

"Hey... Hey...what's wrong?" Sora asked gently, bringing his hand back up to her cheek. Kairi opened her cerulean eyes and felt a pang in her heart when his cobalt eyes scanned hers. (A/N: **sniffles** Sora's so hott)

"We didn't only meet ten minutes ago," Kairi choked out. She brought her hands up to her mask and slowly pulled it off, exposing her full self.

Then it clicked.

"K-Kairi?" Sora asked, a concerned expression on his face.

Kairi nodded, shutting her eyes and taking a few steps back, "I knew coming here was a mistake. But, I wanted you to keep your promise. I just wish," she let out a sob as she tried to brush her tears away, "It didn't have to be like this. I want to be with you Sora but we can't be. You're the keyblade master and I'm just an average girl. How could that work out? I feel so foolish for," she turned her back towards him and started to walk away, "for falling in love with you!"

"Kairi...Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran after her. Kairi didn't make it far until she felt his hand grab her arm. She was pulled against a tree trunk and Sora placed his hands on her shoulders..

"Look at me," Sora demanded and Kairi hesitantly obeyed him, "You are not just an average girl, Kairi. You're the Princess of Hearts. Don't you remember? But that's not what makes you so special to me. Kairi, you're the only girl I ever fell in love with. And I'm still in love with you. And whoever said we can't be together was talking a load of it! They can't chose who I'm going to be with! I chose who I want to be with! And I want to be with you! Do you understand me? I want to be with you!"

Kairi just nodded, to surprised to say anything.

"God, do you understand how long I've been wanting to tell you that? That I love you and that I want to be with you?" Sora asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I do understand Sora, because I always wanted to tell you that too," Kairi said softly, burying her head into his shoulder. Sora sighed as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too."

And with that, the clock chimed twelve. But a carriage didn't turn back into pumpkin, four white horses didn't turn to mice, and the two weren't separated. For everything around them was real. The black jeep, the four white horses, and their love.

But that didn't mean everything was impossible.

XXXXX

The end! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! I know I did! I cried, I laughed, I smiled, I ate a donought... okay I didn't eat a donought. But I did all the rest! SO PLEASE REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE!

Love you all!

Chibi Neko


End file.
